


On the run

by DeleSonny



Category: Men’s Football
Genre: Dele Alli and Eric dier have a bestie relationship, M/M, Police, Tottenham Hotspur, football club - Freeform, on the run from the police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleSonny/pseuds/DeleSonny
Summary: “Eric help! Dele came bursting into Eric’s room with no warning.“Ever heard of knocking?!” Eric said“You’ve got to help me..... “ Dele said out of breath“What’s up now” Eric whined“I’m on the run from the police..” Dele said“What?!” Eric shouted
Relationships: Dele Alli/Eric Dier
Kudos: 3





	On the run

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one :)   
> Kudos is appreciated:)

Dele was speeding around the roads after an argument with his mom. He didn’t realise how fast he was actually going until he saw flashing lights behind him...... 

“Shit!!” Dele drove faster to try and lose them. He drifted round the corners skipping red lights fully aware that he was being chased by the police. 

He finally lost them and went to the training ground lodges where Eric was staying. He got out of his car and came through running through the doors and saw Jose. 

“Dele?” Jose said and walked in front of him “what are you doing up this late?” 

It was around about quarter to three in the morning at that time 

“Urm.. I- I could ask you the same thing” Dele put his hand on the back of his own neck. 

Jose raised his eyebrows 

“Yeah that was bad. Sorry I’ll go get some rest...” Dele walked off and when Jose was out of site, he ran up to Eric’s room. 

“Eric help! Dele came bursting into Eric’s room with no warning. 

“Ever heard of knocking?!” Eric said   
“You’ve got to help me..... “ Dele said out of breath 

“What’s up now” Eric whined   
“I’m on the run from the police..” Dele said 

“What?!” Eric shouted 

“I know it sounds crazy but I can’t let Jose find out!” Dele went and sat down at the bottom of Eric’s bed 

“First of all... how the fuck did this all start?!” Eric said 

“Well I had an argument with my mom so I stormed out of the house and I was just driving around to stay calm and then I just thought of how horrible I was and then I didn’t realise that I was speeding up and next thing I knew the police were after me.” Dele explained 

“Oh shit ..... Del, you do know Jose will have to know about this.” Eric said 

“Please Eric. Please don’t tell him. We can just let him find out himself” Dele said and got up 

“Fine then. See you tomorrow Del” Eric said 

“See you” Dele said and walked out. 

**

It was the next day at training and Dele, son, Winks and dier were in the canteen eating breakfast. Only Eric knew about Deles problem...

“Del you okay your quiet for once” Sonny asked 

“I’m fine Sonny. Thanks for asking though” Dele said 

“You sure? Because your norm-“ son was cut off

“Sonny I’m fine” Dele snapped 

“Del calm down...” Winks said 

“Yeah Del chill out” Eric added 

Dele put his head in his hands and sighed. “Your right, I’m sorry guys, I had a rough night last night.....” Dele said 

“What happened?” Winsky asked. 

“Oh urm.... its- I don’t wanna talk about it” Dele said 

“Ah Dele there you are” Jose’s voice came up from behind him 

“Shit” Dele mumbled under his breath

“A word in my office please” Jose walked off and Dele shortly followed 

5 minutes later they were both sat down in his office.

“So apparently something happened last night involving you and a car chase with the police Dele” Jose said 

“You weren’t supposed to know that” Dele said sarcastically 

“This isn’t time for jokes Dele! You could lose your job over this! You were almost arrested!!” Jose shouted 

“You don’t know what shit I’m going through!” Dele stood up shouting and his voice broke

“That’s personal to you Dele! You don’t need to get yourself in a situation like this because of it!” Jose now stood up was shouting. 

“It’s fucking with my head for fuck sake! I can’t just shake it of like it’s nothing!” Dele shouted and was now crying 

“Dele I know this can’t be easy for you and yes, I don’t know what your going through and I don’t expect you to shake it off like it’s nothing but you need to talk about it and not let it build up inside of you like this” Jose said and calmed them both down. 

“I’m sorry” Dele was fully crying now and sat back down and so did Jose. “I’ve fucked up. I’m gonna lose my job aren’t I?” 

“I.... I don’t know yet” Jose said. “All I know is that the police are coming to get a statement from you tomorrow” 

“Shit” Dele mumbled 

“Go on, get back to training” Jose said and Dele walked out 

** 

20 minutes later he was on the training pitches and was participating in a 5 a side practice match.   
On his side it was him, winks, dier, lo Celso and Reguilón. On the other it was Ndomble, Kane, alderwiereld, Sissoko and son. 

Deles side won 4-3. When training had concluded Dele went home straight away and just cried. Everything was too much. He wanted to call Eric or son or someone to come over but at the same time he didn’t. He didn’t want to let them see him crying. 

A few minutes later he got up and searched for his phone.   
When he has found it he texted the Tottenham group chat. In the end he ended up seeing if anyone wanted to come over just for a chill night playing games and watching movies 

Dele: any you guys wanna come over?   
Son: I can’t tonight sorry   
Eric: I’m down   
Sergio: Yh sure   
Harry K: I would but I gotta go visit my mom  
Sissoko: I’ll come   
Harry W: Yh I’m in   
Dele: okay come to mine round about 6ish? Games and movies alright?   
Eric: Yh   
Sergio: what games?   
Moussa: that’s cool   
Dele: fifa, fortnite, rocket league stuff like that   
Sergio: alright   
Harry W: Sounds cool   
Dele: okay so it’s gonna be me, Winsky, Moussa, Sergio and Eric 

//6ish// 

They were all at Deles house now and were all engaged in a film that Dele loves and wanted to show the others 

After about two hours the film had finished so they decided to do a fifa tourney. 

“how was that not a red!!??!” Winsky shouted   
“Aha. You have advantage still!!” Dele said back 

They were playing 2 v 2 as Moussa didn’t want to play 

The teams were Dele/Eric and Harry/Sergio 

Sissoko decided to do a running commentary of the game while he wasn’t playing 

“And Eric Dier dribbles into the box...passes to Dele Alli and ohh the pass is intercepted by Sergio Reguilón. He clears the ball up the pitch and......” Moussa was cut off by a sudden power cut in the house 

“Bro we were playing a game!!” Winsky said and went into a sulk.   
“It’s only a power cut Harry. Calm down” Eric laughed.   
“Fuck sake” Dele said 

They were all frustrated as it was almost full time and no one had scored yet. 

“Let’s just go to sleep now. You can all stay over as it’s late” Dele said   
“Cheers Del” Eric said 

They all got ready for bed and all put blankets in the lounge and slept there like a boys sleepover 

** 

Morning came and the lads were woken by Deles alarm. 

“Ahhh how loud is that!?” Sergio whinnied.   
“Sorryyy” Dele said quietly “aye shall we jump on them to wake them up” Dele and Sergio looked at Moussa, Eric and Harry. 

“Let’s do it!” Sergio said 

“Okay on three.... 1 ...... 2 ..... 3!!!” Dele and Sergio both jumped on the three of them and woke them up 

“Wake upppp” Serigo shouted and was hitting them all in the face with a pillow 

“Okay we’re awake!!” Moussa laughed 

When they were awake they got ready for training and set out. 

Half hour later they were there and saw police outside the ground. 

“Ah shit” Dele said “I forgot about this”   
“What happened Del?” Sergio asked   
“I’ll explain later. Eric can u park the car I got to rush” Dele got out the car and did what Dele asked. 

Dele walked into the building and saw the police waiting for him with Jose 

“You must be Dele” the police said  
“Come this way” Jose said and led them to his office. 

The police were standing next to Jose and Dele sat opposite. 

“So can you tell us where you were going when two of our officers chased you” one of the officers said. 

“Well I was planning on driving around to calm me down because that’s what I normally do when I’m angry but then everything got so overwhelming and didn’t realise the speed I was going so when I saw flashing lights I just did what my instinct told me to do which was to drive away and lose them and after I did that I came here, to the lodges.” Dele explained 

“Okay was there anyone who you went to when you got here?” The other officer said

“Yeah, Eric dier” Dele said 

“Any chance he could come in here?” An officer asked 

“I’ll go and get him” Jose said 

Five minutes later Eric walked in the room and saw the police and Dele. 

“Urm is everything okay?” Eric asked

“we just need to ask you a few questions about the night Dele came to you when he was speeding” The officer said

“Ah okay” Eric said next to Dele

“So when Dele came to you, what did he say?” An officer asked

“He just explained what had happened which I’m sure you already know of” Eric said 

“Okay, is there anything else he said?” 

Before Eric could say anything Dele inturupted “can’t I be answering these myself?” Dele asked 

“We just need to make sure your not lying which I can trust your not but it’s just the law” one officer said 

“Pfft go on then” Dele scoffed 

** 

2 hours later it had all finished up and Dele had been fined £5000 for speeding and running from the police 

“Everything cool?” Sergio asked when Dele walked into the main bit of the training ground where the sofas were. 

“........ yeah ........” Dele looked down and bit his bottom lip trying not to break down in tears 

“You sure?” Reguilón asked 

“Yeah... thanks for asking” Dele said and smiled a bit 

It was 5:00pm now so training had concluded. 

Dele got in his car and had to drop Moussa, Eric, Harry and Sergio off because they all took the same car to training because they wanted to see how many people Deles car could hold 

“I’m not your bloody taxi service” Dele laughed   
“Omg..... it laughs!” Reguilón joked   
“Do you wanna walk?” Dele said with sass   
“I’ll shut up then” Sergio said 

And hour later Dele had dropped everyone off and finally arrived home. He collapsed on his sofa and turned the tv on and put music on you tube and just vibed to it for hours.

A few hours later it got late so he headed up to bed at around about 1am in the morning.

He was finally happy. He decided to shut his toxic parents out of his life for good 

He fell asleep and felt someone get into bed with him   
He turned around and saw Eric lying there 

“I can’t sleep” Eric said   
“I- how- how the fuck did you get in?!” Dele laughed “  
“Your back door was unlocked” Eric said and laughed   
“Wow I need to remember to lock that” Dele said “can I go back to sleep now please Eric”  
“Oh yeah as long as I can stay here” Eric said  
“You can sleep on the fucking room for all I care just let me sleep” Dele joked   
“Night night” Eric said and got comfy   
“Night dumbass” Dele said


End file.
